


Content

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, anon request, cage fic, tumblr fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot for the prompt: Midam life in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> I had no beta, so I am to blame for errors. I hope you guys enjoy. The paragraphs are acting weird for me. I'll have to see if I can find a way to fix those later.

At first, it was out of necessity. Adam curled against Michael’s outer thigh whilst the archangel kneeled down to pray to a God who probably wasn’t listening. Adam didn’t really care too much about what he did, though. He was just focused on the fact that Michael was warm, and the bits of the cage that were illuminated by his grace were infinitely less terrifying than those that were not. It was also easier to focus of the low buzz produced by the grace rather than the sound of Sam’s screams from the other side of the cage.  
Adam had come to start enjoying Michael’s presence eventually. While the archangel had yet to do anything significant to show that he was focussed on anything other than his prayers, Adam came to crave the times where he would brush one of his wings against his side. The feel of feathers trailing over his side became a new source of comfort for the human. When one of the wings came to rest permanently on his side, Adam could only assume that Michael was more in tune with his surroundings than he was letting on. Adam wasn’t about to argue, though. The feather’s made a great blanket in the freezing wasteland that was the cage.  
It took many years, but eventually Michael stopped trying to pray. It had startled Adam at first because of the sudden rush of cold from the wing that had been curled over him for so long being removed. Adam was unsure of Michael’s intentions when he began to shift in position. Initially, he was scared that the desolation and being blatantly ignored by his father had caused Michael to want to retaliate and attack him as Lucifer had done with Sam before he had been liberated from the cage, but his fears were quickly proved unnecessary when Michael merely shifted into a sitting position. Adam felt a wave of relief wash over him when the archangel draped his wing back over him and pulled Adam close to his side.  
That’s how they remained for a short while until somehow Adam ended up sitting in Michael’s lap. It made the boy feel like an over glorified pet for the archangel, but he did enjoy the way his hands felt when they trailed through his hair or down his back in a way that was reminiscent of how a human would fiddle with any item at their disposal out of general boredom, but Adam was at least grateful for the fact that he had some form of shelter from Lucifer’s tantrums and the general dreariness of the cage. While it was far from perfect, the two of them had found themselves perfectly content staying as they were.


End file.
